<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i wish to hear you voice, again by minheesode</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403195">i wish to hear you voice, again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/minheesode/pseuds/minheesode'>minheesode</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cravity (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood Friends, M/M, childhood crush, happy 10 months with cravity!, happy valentines too, idk if it's angst, radio dj, serim's speaking voice inspired this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:07:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/minheesode/pseuds/minheesode</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>getting noticed by crush is hard, but not when woobin has got your back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allen Ma/Park Serim/Seo Woobin, Ham Wonjin/Song Hyeongjun, Kang Minhee/Kim Taeyoung, Park Serim/Seo Woobin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i wish to hear you voice, again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>happy ten months with cravity and valentines! this is my first fic and a lot of grammatical mistakes might be there :"D nevertheless,i hope you enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"hyeongjun, have you been doing well?</p><p>i know it's been three years since we had parted our way, but your hyung hasn't been able to move on.</p><p>while walking down the streets, seeing couples hold hands in this cold winter, i can't help but think about what if?</p><p>what if i had never let go of you?</p><p>what if i had told you that we could both try again?</p><p>what if had i ran after you when you moved far away from me?</p><p>what if- </p><p>but those what ifs kill me inside, make me hollow inside.</p><p>our puppy love ended as children's play.</p><p>i maybe pathetic for yearning and reminiscing about our time, our memories and us, when we were together.</p><p>you were right when you told me i sucked at writing my feelings out through words in literature class. i do sound like a fool writing this.</p><p>but this isn't a letter of me wanting us to be back together. i want to finally put a full stop on the unending sentence i was trying to write and rewrite over and over again these last three years.</p><p>you always told me, lingering over things won't do anything better, it took me three years to finally learn it.</p><p>you loved listening to this radio program shh-ing me up whenever it came up on radio.</p><p>by any chance if you are listening to this, i wanted to congratulate you for getting into best dance academy of seoul, i am really proud of you.</p><p>we may have lost contact but find me anytime on our secret hideout if you ever want someone to lean on.</p><p>after all, we were bestfriends before everything got messed up.</p><p>yours, wonjin."</p><p> </p><p>"wow, this story by twenty one years old ham wonjin really made me nostalgic. it reminded me of my bestfriend, who was my first love as well," woobin chuckled and continued.</p><p>"first love, first crush can be painful, but since it's our "first" we can be really immature and commit a lot of mistakes. we have to try and take in a way that won't make us regret rather it will be beautiful memories when we think of them.</p><p>nevertheless, ham wonjin-ssi, i am rooting for you. i hope you would find someone who would hold your cold hands on this winter!</p><p>and unfortunately, that was last letter for today's show and it's time to wrap up.</p><p>thank you for tuning in on "yours" where i, seo woobin, your host, read out your letters for you. have a great time until we meet next week and happy valentines."</p><p>woobin rose up from his seat piling up today's finished letters and scripts.</p><p>"thank you for your hard work today as well." minhee, station manager said as woobin self massaged himself.</p><p>"you, too." woobin replied in comical way gaining repeat of same statement in same tone form minhee.</p><p>"want to grab some food from convenience store? it's past lunch time and i am pretty hungry." minhee suggested.</p><p>"minhee, you can't live on convenience food forever. you need to learn to cook-"</p><p>"or date me. i will cook for you." taeyoung, editor, sneaked into the conversation giving minhee a flirtatious brow rise.</p><p>"right! i swear to god, his stir fried noodles he made last week was out of the world. minhee, date him already, it's been so long. i feel like unwanted extra character author put in to be cupid of two tom-and-jerry main protagonists."</p><p>taeyoung nodded and held hands of woobin. then, they both started to nod, communicating with each other with nods.</p><p>"even i am sick of them not dating already." seongmin, even a new intern said in annoyance as he packed his things up. </p><p>"i will rather starve. i thought you would say <em>"come over to my house, i will cook for you" </em> but here you are pinning me with him." minhee sighed.</p><p>"just say me you want to squeal about taeyoung with me with the excuse of coming over for food."</p><p>"he does that?" taeyoung screamed in disbelief and with joy, of course.</p><p>woobin nodded and rest? they did whole nodding thing again, gaining more heavy sigh from minhee.</p><p>"i have to pick my daughter, see it's already 3:30 p.m. she must be missing her dear father." woobin said putting his hand on his chest while saying last statement.</p><p>"kindergarten has other people to look after children after school ends. and also-"</p><p>"oh my dear daughter. bye taeyoung. bye minhee. taeyoung! enjoy your date with mini but big maltese today! " woobin said as he nodded at taeyoung, again.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>"i don't want to do it. it's a simple sentence, what part it is hard for you to get?"</p><p>"even if it has benefits?" woobin enquired raising his eyebrows.</p><p>"and that is?" serim questioned back.</p><p>"look being announcer in broadcasting club; you would be able to earn extra points for graduation, be more popular in school and make everyone hear your voice everyday. especially, allen ma, who loves hearing stories read by us during lunch break. also, you want to be teacher, don't you? it will improve your speaking abilities"</p><p>hearing this, serim scoffed and slowly leaned to woobin, "don't say that me my crush is <em>that</em> obvious." ignoring all other benefits woobin just listed.</p><p>nodding his head in agreement, woobin continues, "yup, especially when you are friend with park serim and all he does is cry about allen ma, it's definitely obvious."</p><p>serim gave you-got-me-there look to woobin and realized he can't possibly win against him.</p><p>"fine. give me place and time. wait, shouldn't i do anything like those entrance test or whatever?"</p><p>"free pass for park serim," woobin patted him on his shoulder, "cause i am the one who is appointing you." woobin said as he pointed out "broadcasting club's president" badge.</p><p>"tomorrow, broadcasting club's room, 12:15 p.m. sharp, it's on third floor, last room." said woobin walking off and waving bye.</p><p>"i know where it is! wait we are going home together. your bag- SEO WOOBIN!"</p><p> </p><p>serim, who was never a part of any club got the huge responsibility of hosting show everyday, within span of an hour.</p><p>was he worried? yes. did he want to punch woobin so bad? yes. but was he happy that he finally hit jackpot of getting noticed by his crush? huge yes.</p><p>allen ma, president of dance club, everyone regardless of age and gender were head over heels for him and of course, serim wasn't and exception. seeing allen perform after being provoked by senior on welcoming program was enough for serim to develop major crush then and there.</p><p>the thing is, it's been three years and serim can't compose himself infront of allen. in short, it was like notice-me-senpai situation,</p><p>but they were on same class and effort wasn't made by serim, at all.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"so, what i have to do is go there and read these out?"</p><p>"yes!" woobin said giving a big smile.</p><p>"and you think i will be able to do it? don't you think it's unfair to me, a newbie, who got notified yesterday and has no experience at all? give me at least day or two?"</p><p>"you do it today or leave the club." woobin said without taking off smile from his face.</p><p>serim managed to curse all his might out through his eyes and pulled script from woobin's hand and whispered, "you fucker, watch me."</p><p>serim went and sat down infront of mic. putting on the headphones, he looked outside for woobin's signal.</p><p>regular lunch break broadcasting started. no one could tell he was a complete beginner in this. his soft yet deep voice flowed through ears and the way he read out stories managed to impress everyone.</p><p>serim's voice was like hug in need, pat in back, whatever you name it, or like woobin would say, <em>a warm lullaby</em>.</p><p> </p><p>little did serim know, everyone included his beloved allen.</p><p>allen started to looking forward to serim's broadcast. everyday when clock hit 12, allen rushed to cafeteria getting his food as fast as he could and eat it enjoying stories and letters read out by serim.</p><p>allen, previously, had never noticed serim. but here he is now, unconsciously falling for serim. mutual feeling of love and fanboying was slowly developing.</p><p>about serim? his fame rose like flaming wildfire. the very next day of first day of broadcasting, his desk was full of gifts and letters and he wasn't sure to how to take this.</p><p> </p><p>six months had passed but things were still the same. serim's desk was always full of gifts which he could neither throw or keep, except woobin would collect chocolates among them and take them with him. </p><p>
  <em>if this is what being famous means, god, i take that wish back.</em>
</p><p>his eyes laid on blue envelope and gently picked it up.</p><p>"park serim, right?"</p><p>"<em>no fucking way</em>-hi allen." serim rose up from his seat facing allen face to face, before sitting down and standing again but now facing another direction. he felt heat rise up in his face. <em>god, how shall i act?</em></p><p>"oh, that letter on your hand, is written by me, i am your huge fan since your day one of your broadcast." allen said as he gave warmest smile to serim.</p><p>love-themed anime soundtrack started to play on back of serim's head, he even thought he might get a nosebleed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>that day serim went home, holding letter to sky before pulling it close to his heart.</p><p>"come on serim, it's just a letter."</p><p>"it's not <em>just </em>a letter, woobin. it's my verification of finally getting notice by him, after whole three years." serim dramatically wiped his nonexistent tears.</p><p>"what do you want to eat? i will treat you, it's my way of showing my thankfulness."</p><p>"forget it. valentines is approaching, i want you to work harder that day. we will receive a lot of letter that day to be read out. my pride of being broadcasting club's president is on you."</p><p>"don't worry, don't worry." serim assured not taking his eyes off letter given by allen.</p><p>"by the way, are you planning to confess someone this time or will you make chocolate cause you were "bored" and give them to me?"</p><p>woobin let out small laugh after hearing question raised by serim.</p><p>"who knows, my confession letter to someone might be read by you?"</p><p>"wait the fuck up, you have crush and you didn't even tell me? who is that lucky person that will get chocolate from you this year?"</p><p>"and you thought i will tell you?"</p><p>" if i receive your letter to read out, and i manage to know it's yours, will you tell me then?"</p><p>"okay, deal. i will even give some of the chocolate if you figure it out."</p><p>"promise?</p><p>"promise."</p><p> </p><p>woobin did exactly what he promised. sent letter to his own club anonymously and as he expected, serim had no clue he was reading out woobin's feelings for him out loud.</p><p> </p><p>"you lied. you didn't send any letter." serim said as he sulked.</p><p>"you wanted this, didn't you? take it." woobin said as he placed cutely wrapped chocolate on serim's hand.</p><p>"wasn't it for your crush?"</p><p>"don't worry. he has already received my letter and chocolate." woobin said as light glowing in his eyes slowly dimmed along with his smile.</p><p>serim was in utter joy for his who-finally-confessed-his-crush friend when he received message from allen to meet him at hall, which made him dash to hall leaving woobin behind.</p><p> </p><p>woobin stood there, knowing this was going to come.</p><p>serim running back to woobin and telling him that he and allen are finally a couple.</p><p>woobin knew this. this was what he wanted, seeing serim happiest.</p><p>all the things he did in last six months had to result this.</p><p>woobin making serim announcer, making him host the segment which allen loved the most, making serim run errands so that he would bump allen, it was all for this.</p><p>woobin was second lead character of the story which he wrote himself. in which a single change could have ended the story on his favor, making him the protagonist of the story where he could have ending with serim.</p><p>which in reality ended with serim move further and further from him.</p><p> </p><p>woobin reminisced his time in high school and serim as he drove to pick of his daughter.</p><p>
  <em>how nice would it be if i could hear his voice again? him, calling my name again.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>daughter. he would never let her know she was adopted when her father, woobin's brother, got into accident and passed away.</p><p>he was too young to be father of a five years old child, people would say. but to woobin, his happiness now lied on her and her happiness.</p><p>even in these years, woobin never learned to priotize himself.</p><p> </p><p>woobin got off his car and went inside the kindergarten. children were playing and running making joyful noise. woobin asked for his daughter to happy and most optimistic looking staff with the tag which read out"koo jungmo" who bowed him whole ninety degree bow. woobin could say he was new staff there.</p><p> </p><p>"she is being looked after by new teacher." he said taking him to the room she was in and bowed again to woobin before leaving.</p><p> </p><p>woobin heard the familiar voice, reading out stories.</p><p> </p><p>woobin opened the door to be welcomed by serim, surrounded by children, his daughter on serim's lap and serim holding children's book and carefully reading it out to her and other children.</p><p>"papa!" his daughter exclaimed as soon as she saw him and ran to hug him.</p><p>"papa, let's not go home. nice new teacher is reading stories to us. come and listen it with us." she said and pulled him with her little hands and made him sit among other children.</p><p>serim's eyes softened looking at woobin and continued to read from where he left. </p><p>memories of old times flashed before woobin as if they were a movie, when they played in games together, when they laughed together on the way back to home, when he asked serim to join club and when he watched serim move away from him.</p><p>serim finished reading and looked up to woobin and finally let our words from his mouth,</p><p>"it has been a long time, hasn't it? woobin."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hope you don't regret on spending time on reading this.<br/>you can always find me on @minheesode in twitter, we can be besties there as well!! have a great day !!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>